Untold Guardians
by Adamant39
Summary: A few months aftter humanity is made near extinct, the first fireteam sets foot on Venus. A simple strike soon turns into a galaxy spanning adventure as the three guardians and their ghost attempt to save...well...pretty much everything. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

One Big Disclaimer: I only Own OC's. Destiny is owned by Bungie and...probably someone else, but not me. I will be taking liberties with some of Destiny's game mechanics and plot, but hey, aren't we all? Preferably read at least chapter one before deciding if you dislike it, but this is just me writing about destroying stuff. COS IT'S FUN.

Prologue: Venus

Smith looked through the starboard viewport at the immense star-scape stretching into infinity, and the lush green planet of Venus that occupied the lower half of his view. Seeing the planet as it was now, covered in forests and lakes, it was difficult to believe the fairy stories of before the golden age, when the planet contained no life, no atmosphere, nothing but acidic wastelands.

"Do you ever get tired of staring at planets, Smith?" A voice came round a door leading into the ship's conference room, shortly followed by its owner, a well-built man of around 20 with a prominent jaw, matted black hair, and brown eyes that suggested little happened behind them. Smith turned round and showed his own features, slightly smaller than his companion, with piercing blue eyes, blonde hair (also matted from too long under a helmet) and currently a raised eyebrow that said ' _seriously?'_

"We're gonna be the first humans to set foot on Venus in hundreds of years." Smith pointed out. "That doesn't deserve _any_ response from you Bishop?"

Bishop grinned. "The chance to smash up some time travelling robots doesn't bother _you_? Come on, the speaker is calling." The pair walked into the conference room to see the third member of their fire team, a quite-tall-quite-thin man with brown hair that always stayed perfect, no matter how long he spent in a helmet. To Smith and Bishop, he was known as Luke.

The trio gathered, Luke hit a button on the projector dominating the room, and a hologram of a man in white robes wearing a blank mask appeared. The Speaker. He nodded to each of them in turn. "Guardian Adamant (Smith), Bulltrue (Bishop), and Ironsight (Luke). Your objective is simple. The Vex are a continued thorn in our side, however, we have recently obtained information regarding the whereabouts of one of the Vex strongholds on Venus. You will infiltrate the stronghold, overrun the Vex presence there, and attempt to obtain further information. Any questions?"

Smith spoke up. "Do we have any information about the scale of this stronghold?"

"Negative. You will need to do your own reconnaissance. Remember, we have very few battle ready guardians. Your lives matter more than any Vex hideout. If push comes to shove, we can bomb the area from low orbit, though mindless destruction is not my… preferred method of dealing with our enemies. Understood?" three nods. "Speaker out."

The hologram flickered into nothing, and Smith clapped his hands together. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Luke, pilot us in."

Luke put the ship down in a small clearing, which he said was around 12 miles south of the stronghold's location. Smith had feared that their proximity would alert their enemies too soon, Bishop had downright wanted it to, but they had yet to obtain a visual on the stronghold, or pick anything up on the ships sensors, so they would have to get a closer look on foot. They geared up, donning helmets, armour, and fierce looking weapons. Finally they exited their ship, the _New Dawn_ and stepped out onto the surface of an alien world.

 **Please follow, favourite, and review fairly. Next chapter, the law of the jungle, out later this week. BTW, my SAO story is waaay better, so try that if you're bored. See y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2: The law of the jungle

Chapter two:

The law of the jungle

"It's really green." Remarked Bishop, surveying the surrounding trees and grassland. Smith sighed, his eyes rolling behind his helmet. "First humans on Venus for a few hundred years. I was hoping our first words here would be something inspiring like: "this is the first step towards humanity's revival", but sure, let's go with 'it's really green'.

" _Actually_ " a slightly mechanical sounding voice came from Luke's left shoulder. " _The recording apparatus on your helmets is currently deactivated; your first words here are of no real consequence."_ "And here comes the voice of no fun." Muttered Bishop, as they looked at the small, white A.I (Artificial Intelligence Robot) which had just materialised by Luke's head. Shaped like 3D multipoint stars with an eye in the middle, each fire team of three guardians received one or more "Ghosts" to assist them on their missions. These ghosts had several uses, they were not only a source of light, but their machine logic allowed them to provide strategic advice, and they could hack into just about any computer system, human or alien. Luke, as the team member with the most mechanical experience (and common sense), had been charged with keeping the A.I, known as Theta. "As much as I'd love to send a stirring video back to the people of the last city, we have a job to do." Luke stated. "Theta, get us some sparrows. " _Affirmative guardian Ironsight"_ "That's Luke." " _Yes Luke."_ Three sparrows (hovering, non-combat speed bikes) materialised in front of the group. They were made from a strange material that could be transformed into compacted energy by computer commands, like a bike that can fit into a pocket. Though experimental, the bikes were nonetheless physical enough to get a Guardian wherever he needed to go. And that was all the fire team needed from them.

11 miles, 4 failed stunts (Bishop), an unofficial physics lecture (Smith) and half an album of dubstep (Luke) later; Smith gave the order to dismount. There was a mile of thick jungle to go before they reached the target destination, and still no sign of any civilisation. Even if it was an alien robot civilisation they were after. They began the trek through the forest, Smith and Luke agilely vaulting over or ducking under anything in their path, and it became obvious that Bishop, with his Titan class heavier armour, was lagging behind. Smith and Luke waited in the nearest clearing for him to catch up, and Luke mentioned "feels all wild in the jungle, doesn't it?" Smith chuckled under his helmet. "There are laws in the jungle too you know."

"Oh yeah? Name one." "Okay, how about: _the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack."_ Luke visibly became less at ease. "So why, then, did we leave a third of our pack behind?" it was then that they heard laser fire booming from back the way that they had come.

Sprinting back towards Bishop, they were just in time to see him drop his empty pulse rifle and begin grappling with an angry creature looking like an extra-large version of the wolf back on earth. Ten others were circling the fight, but spun around to confront the new threat of Luke and Smith bursting into the area weapons blazing. The wolves quickly realised that the flashy lights hurt, and scattered through the trees trying to confuse the guardians and get to their sides and back. The two men adopted a back to back position and began edging towards their friend. They made little progress, the wolves had the home field advantage, and were hard to hit as they ran through the trees, often getting close enough to sink their fangs into greaves and kneepads. Eventually Smith muttered " _screw this."_ Then shouted "BRACE!" He leaped into the air.

As a guardian, he had an intimate connection with The Traveller. This meant that he could tap into the power of the "dormant" orb, and use it for his own purposes. Doing so was difficult, but as the warlock in the group, he was the strongest at connecting with the traveller, and he proved it now as he summoned an orb of purple plasma and hurled it at the ground. A nova bomb; perfectly performed. The explosion killed many of the wolves, and the sudden clearing made the others an easier shot. His outpouring of energy made it easier for his teammates to make the connection too, in a second; Luke had summoned a flaming pistol out of the air and fired of three powerful shots, blowing holes through some of the retreating wolves. A "golden gun." They turned and saw Bishop, as usual refusing to use a direct outpouring of power, hurl off the wolf he had been wrestling with. His visor had been torn off, revealing the grim determination on his face as he yelled "YOU WANT SOME MORE!? HUH!?" The wolf didn't seem scared. More respectful. Then it _nodded_ at Bishop, before turning and slinking off into the trees. Bishop turned round to them. There was blood slightly leaking from a cut to his face, he had multiple gashes on his arms, and his visor was lying somewhere in the clearing, but he was grinning from ear to ear. "Can you guys abandon me again sometime?" he panted. "Because that was awesome!"

 **Do not expect the rest to come this quickly; i wanted to get to the action and i assume you do to.**

 **Recognising some of the characters from my other stories? It's more than me being unimaginative i can assure you. *grin* Please follow, favourite, and review fairly, next chapter, 'the gape' out monday. See y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Gape

Chapter three:

The Gape

"Why do you always get into trouble?!" Smith yelled for the 6th time at least. After Theta had given Bishop a check-up, and insured that he was having no negative reaction to the air he was now breathing, they had once again headed out, this time keeping to Bishops pace. Without his visor, they could see him grin in response to the question. "Because your trouble is my playtime. Besides, if you two hadn't been racing they might not have attacked." _"From old golden age data, those wolves are known to prefer hunting single prey. 84% probability that the conflict could have been prevented if you had stayed as a group."_ Confirmed Theta. Luke sighed. "Fair enough." He admitted "but you know Bishop, maybe if you were _willing_ to use your powers you might have ended the mess before it started. Your fist of havoc attack is overpowered-" "That's why I don't use it!" Bishop was still grinning. "Don't you even slightly find it cheating to use traveller magic when our enemies are stuck with guns?" Luke very deliberately tugged at his hood. "Bishop, I use mine because it makes me look like a total badass. My pistol sets on fire! Also, they were wolves. They did not have guns."

" _Once again Luke, your recording equipment is currently deactivated. Looking, uh "_ badass _", will not help anyone back on earth."_

"It helps _me_ Theta. I just hope that guardian "Bulltrue" doesn't get another chance to demonstrate his Bull tendency- BISHOP DON'T YOU DARE!" Bishop had jogged ahead of Luke, Smith and Theta, and was now leaning over a large precipice that bordered a giant crack in the ground. He had a gleam in his eye. "I'm not jumping…yet." He called back. "Theta what is this thing?"

 _"_ _90% Probability that you have discovered the crevice known as '_ The Gape" Theta replied. _"Discovered and named by Golden age settlers, this crevice has unknown origins, but is suspected to lead to underground cave systems."_

"Wait wait wait wait wait," Smith said, holding up a finger for emphasis. "You knew that there was a suspected cave system right on the co-ordinates of our mission, with easy access I might add, but even when we can't find the damn objective, and have been looking for two hours, YOU NEGLECT TO MENTION IT!? DO YOU NEED SYSTEM REPAIRS THETA!?" The AI's ever impassive voice began to sound a little flustered. " _All other Vex strongholds have been large, gravity defying, visible structures, an underground base would be completely out of character for their race. And when you said "easy access_ " _did you refer to jumping maybe 300 feet?_

Bishop flashed a smile over his shoulder. "Got a better idea T?"

" _Return to the ship and give a progress report?"_

"Not happening." Stated Smith, decisively. "Bishop, ladies first."

"Awesome!" Bishops grin hit record size as he stepped back up to the edge, and then faltered. "Wait, did you just call me a-" A sharp kick to the back from Smith ended the sentence early and sent Bishop sprawling down the crevice, his cry of surprise quickly turning into a whoop of delight as he controlled his fall.

"W _as that really necessary, guardian Ada-…Smith?"_ now Smith was grinning under his helmet. "Naw, but it looked awesome."

" _Guardian smith, your helmets recording apparatus" "_ I know it's deactivated, Theta, get us some light down there will you?" Theta's body expanded and began to glow brightly as it followed Bishop down. "Hey." Luke nudged Smith. "Race you down?" On the count of three, they jumped.

 **Llllladies and gentlemen boys and girls stuff is starting to get real. Please follow, favourite and review fairly, next chapter, 'In the crust' up at the weekend probably. See y'all!**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the crust

Chapter four:

In the crust

Bishop hit terminal velocity after about ten seconds. Due to his permanently removed visor, he could feel the air whipping against his face and he loved it. Theta, his holographic body somehow exceeding Bishops speed, chose to match it about three feet ahead. (Or below, however you choose to think about it) The AI's voice sounded over his intercom. " _At your present speed, you will hit the ground in ten seconds. Use of your jetpack is strongly advised."_

"Whatever Theta" replied bishop, his voice lost to his own ears. He relished the feeling for another two seconds, then flipped from a dive to an upright position and activated his jetpack. Balanced perfectly to prevent spinning, he came to a halt within sight of the bottom, and freefell the last ten feet. His landing caused a large cloud of dust to billow out from under him. He called out. "Theta, the recording equipment still off?"

" _Yes Bishop"_

"Damn. Bet that was the coolest thing I do all mission." He looked up to see Luke and Smith falling with Theta guiding them, both neck and neck, until the end. Luke swung on a rock protruding from the cave wall, a much quicker way of slowing down than Bishops, as was expected for a Hunter class guardian, but he was still out sped by Smith, who cloaked himself in the traveller's light and rammed feet first into the floor. The dust and light dissipated, and Smith got up, dusting the pebbles off his armour in an almost business-like fashion. "Right" He said. "Shall we continue?"

Weapons in hands, they progressed through the cave. At first it seemed that Theta was right, there was no one down here, and Luke was about to say as much when Smith held his hand up to stop them, and gestured to Theta to dim the light. "What is it?" Luke whispered, now on edge. "Is it just me," Smith replied, not whispering but just as quiet. "Or is the darkness ahead not nearly as black as it used to be." Now knowing what they were looking for, Luke and Bishop noticed too. Tinges of grey were visible in the blackness. A hundred feet or so later, and they realised why. The tunnel they had been following had led into a giant cave, and in the centre, was an enormous metal structure.

It was giant, at least 50 metres long and wide, stretching hundreds of meters up to the roof of the cave. It was brightly lit, the bronze and silvery metal highlighted red by the pulsating lights on the outside, and extra buildings floated in the air, defying gravity as they orbited the central tower. Luke pulled his sniper rifle from his back, used the scope to get a closer look at the base of the building, and sighed to himself. There were over a hundred robotic automatons walking around down there. The Vex. Bronze robots about the size of a man, they had roughly human features and rapid fire laser weapons attached to spindly arms. Their heads, to Luke at least, looked a lot like a large slice of pizza, if said pizza had all the topping removed, was dipped in bronze, and had a large red eye at the tip. No one knew where these robots had come from, or anything about them. Their metal bodies were as resistant to bullets as most armours, but always disintegrated before they could be analysed. When they suddenly appeared they were suspected to time travel, but who sent them and where they came from was a mystery. The name Vex was a description as much as a name, they were the definition of _vexing._ Only three things were known for certain. 1. That they were servants of 'The Darkness' A.K.A: the 'thing' that had slaughtered billions of humankind. 2. That they wanted us dead, and 3. That guardians should not hesitate to destroy any they came across. But Smith, Luke and Bishop _did_ hesitate. "Uh guys." Luke mentioned. "There are over a hundred robots down there. And at least that number again inside the building."

"Yeah." Agreed Bishop, nodding. "This isn't a fair fight."

"I agree. It isn't." Said Smith. "Maybe we should follow your example Bishop, not use our powers." They looked at each other, and despite two visors, they knew they were all grinning. They spoke as one. "NOPE!"

Bishop jumped first, using his jetpack for sheer forward momentum. Using powers exhausted your connection with the traveller temporarily. But Bishop rarely exhausted his, and in situations like this…

He drew his power into his clenched fists and smashed them into the floor the second he landed, right in the middle of a large Vex group. The result was that the Vex within two feet disintegrated. Within four, they were dismembered, between four and twenty they were flung bodily away from the titan and into floor or walls, breaking vital parts. The cave shook, stalactites fell from the ceiling (Some being trapped in whatever gravity field the building generated,) and Bishop had a good amount of time to unsling his heavy machine gun and start firing.

By that point the others were already moving, Smith had leapt into the fray, devastating enemy lines with traveller magic blasting from his right hand and precision fire from a hand cannon in his left. Luke had used his climbing skills and his jetpack (modified for bursts of speed) to reach a floating building, and was using his sniper rifle to target specific Vex who Theta warned might cause trouble for his comrades. It worked for a time, and allowed them to reach the door to the main structure. "Theta!" Yelled Luke. "Get down there and open that door. We won't last long if we can't get to cover."

" _Going now Luke."_ Theta's physical form appeared by the door, scanning it with a blue light, which the fire-team knew was his way of communicating with any electronic device. What Luke had pointed out was becoming obvious, the Vex were regrouping, despite the team's attempt to keep their efforts disjointed, and the men had to take more and more weapons fire on their armours energy shields. Luke's rifle clicked to an empty chamber and he swore, leaping down from his perch to try a more direct approach, blasting the enemies' ranks with a pulse rifle. They were just about out of ammo, shielding, and the traveller's power, when Theta called out _"I'm in! Door opening!"_ The door slid upwards and they fell back, covering for each other as one by one they sprinted back for cover, until Bishop, always last to leave a fight, rolled backwards past the doors boundaries and it slammed shut. Keeping them safe… but locking them inside an enemy fortress.

 **OOOh... excitement! these guys really don't know the proper hidey spots.**

 **Please follow favourite, and review fairly, next chapter: 'The name of the game' up next weekend. See y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5: The name of the game

Chapter five:

The name of the game.

The fire team spent at least thirty seconds sitting on the floor, panting, reloading, and waiting for their shielding to recharge. "Does anyone else appreciate the irony here?" Panted Luke. "Our mission was to destroy a Vex stronghold, a stronghold which we are now sealed in to save our own hides!"

"Irony is the last thing on my mind." Muttered Smith. "Wait, what's irony?" Said Bishop. Smith gave him a look that was clear even through his helmet before continuing. "Theta, how long until they get through?"

" _Unclear Guardian Smith."_ The A.I was operating the inner control pad with a sense of urgency. " _I am the intruder in their system, when they realise that, it will not take long for them to counter my efforts."_ Theta fixed them with its one eye. " _Whatever your plan is, I advise you to execute it fast."_ "Understood." Muttered Smith, thinking fast. "Uhh… Think, think, think, think, think…. Theta, how much rock would you guess is between the cave roof and open air?"

" _About five feet Smith."_ The AI answered, mostly engrossed in his work. " _70 percent probability that more was excavated by the Vex in some places, to make room for the building."_

"And how many explosives are we carrying?" Asked Smith. Apparently that was when Theta caught on to his way of thinking. _"Enough to bring the roof down, which would likely destroy the complex. But your orders from the speaker were very clear, your lives matter more than any Vex stronghold."_ "'Any Vex stronghold' we can deal with in the way we just tried." Smith stated, getting up. "This is a serious installation, well hidden and well-guarded. I'm assuming that it has a big secret to it. So, new objective. We find anything and everything we can that this base is hiding, and then we bury it. And we hope that we can find a way out before we do."

They progressed through the building. The only resistance they experienced was the occasional robot wandering the halls, which were put to the floor before they could call for help. Directed by the increasingly distracted Theta, probably due to the increasing difficulty of keeping the door closed, they progressed up a few floors and through a few corridors to the door that Theta claimed was protected by much deeper security than he could penetrate. Bishop smashed the lock, a much less technical way of making progress, and it slid upwards. Within were a few Vex robots tapping at computers, and a tank filled with a strange orange liquid… and a Hive wizard.

 **Five chapters, and this story already has a better plot than the entire game + expansions. Thats not me bragging. So does every fanfic on the site. Please follow, fave n stuff, but mostly, just enjoy reading. See y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hive

Chapter six:

Hive.

"That wizard! It came from the moon!"

"Real helpful Delta."

Smith tried to recall everything he knew about 'The Hive'. Another species that served the darkness, they looked almost exactly like the zombies form a golden age movie he had seen. The majority of them were thralls, completely controlled by those higher up the hierarchy. These had been mass hatched or, worse, once been humans or animals that had been killed and mutated by the parasitic species. The 'Acolytes' were the hive one step up the species; they were capable of thinking for themselves, a little, and wielding clumsy laser weapons. Then there were the wizards, such as the one lying in the tank. When awake they floated in the air, which would have looked serene was it not for their horrible claws and ghastly scream. But what was one doing here, suspended in a coma, in the hands of the Vex robots?

They shot the Vex operating the computers, who had finally noticed they had company, and let Theta access their still running interfaces, saving the trouble of security systems. "Theta what were they doing?" Queried Luke. " _You won't like it. I'm looking at records of sample brain patterns, pheromone signals…"_ Theta paused. " _The thralls and even acolytes of the species are controlled or directed by pheromone signals by the wizards or whatever is higher up the hierarchy. It seems that the Vex are attempting to stimulate the wizards signals, even control them, magnify them. If they could find a way to synthesise it…"_

"Then we could have a Hive army with vex discipline to deal with." Luke finished. Bishop whistled, managing to contain grudging admiration into one note. "Are we talking 'knowing how to dodge' discipline or 'firing weapons' discipline?"

" _Records show stimulating their pheromone signals can cause minute hand reflexes."_ Replied Theta. " _We may have to deal with Hive vehicle construction."_

Smith clapped his hands together. "Okay, we're destroying this place. Theta, can you gas the wizard to death or something?" Theta's body turned from side to side, an understandable mimic of a human shaking his head. " _That takes an order from someone far up the Vex hierarchy. So does taking the energy shields off that bullet-proof tank. Burying this facility is the only way I can think of with a chance of getting through to that thing, unless they made the tactical error of putting their weapons storage next door."_

 _"_ Did they?"

 _"_ _From what I can see, it is two floors up and 15 metres south."_

"Bury the building it is then." Smith began walking. "Theta, keep the doors closed for as long as possible, and alert us when the Vex get in. Luke, Bishop, let's move out. We have a lot of stairs to climb."

 **and thusly, the plot thickens. poop's gonna go down real soon. and i mean literally. Fave 'n' follow if you want, next chapter,** ** _DETONATION,_** **up probably in the future. Everybody hyped about the taken king, tell me in the comments 'k? See y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7: Detonation

Chapter seven:

Detonation

For the second time in an hour Luke found himself climbing up the floating buildings hovering around the stronghold. But while previously he had been taking pot-shots at the Vex below, he was now trying his best to avoid their attention. Smith had held a void-sphere in his hand and used it to burn through an outer wall, and they were now jumping from building to building in an attempt to reach the caves roof, where they would attach grenades, heavy weapons ammo, and their sole remote detonation explosive from Luke's kit to various points on the roof. Theta expressed a high degree of confidence that if they placed them where he requested, at various high points on the structure and sometimes magnetised to the roof itself, they would have more than enough explosive power to bring the roof down.

" _However,"_ The AI had warned, " _There is limited range on the detonator you plan to use. You will need to remain in the cave for the detonation request to go through. How do you intend to get out without being buried?"_

"Simple." Smith had said. "We set the charges, get to the edge of the cave, set down the detonator, and set up a simple pulley system so we can pull a string and hit the big red button when we're halfway up our exit route." Their 'exit route' being the hole they had jumped down to get in, which they were all fairly confident that they could climb, especially with the support of their jet-packs. The important part was the "remain undetected" bit.

Bishop, hampered down by his Titan armour, was the slowest to place his explosives. He had set his last charge to detonate under enough pressure, and was trying to connect it to the magnet he had thrown onto the roof. But the magnet could have hit anywhere and would have adhered to the surface. He just had to throw the device at the same place, or even close, and the magnet would do its job. Easy. He swung his arm back, then forward, losing the explosive, which flew up towards the ceiling… and completely missed. It then proceeded to crack loudly against the ceiling, fall down, past Bishops outstretched hand, and down, 200 metres where it landed with a thump on the head of a Vex robot. Bishop got the eerie sight of two dozen Vex eyes, previously engaged with unlocking the door, swivel up to him. "Uuuuh, hi?" He called down. Then the explosive, triggered by the force of the fall, blew.

The explosion killed a dozen or so Vex, which was good, and didn't activate the other bombs strapped to the ceiling, which was better. Unfortunately, it let all the Vex know that their targets were available and practically asking to be shot, which was horrifically, bone chillingly, incomprehensibly bad. The three jumped off simultaneously, using their jetpacks to angle themselves towards their escape route, whilst firing whatever ammo they had left at the robots running towards them from around the building. Luke landed first, rolling into a crouch and turning to unleash sniper fire at the incoming Vex, which allowed Bishop to land second, and under Smiths orders sprint towards the cliff they had to climb and start climbing it. Smith himself didn't land at all, so Luke knew he was pulling a void power trick and creating a vacuum above his head to stay floating. He called down "LUKE! GET OUT OF HERE! NO SENSE BOTH OF US DYING TO BRING DOWN THIS HELLHOLE!" Luke smiled grimly under his helmet, and replied "I'D CATCH A PLASMA BLAST FOR YOU SMITH. GIMME THE DETONATOR, YOU KNOW I'VE GOT A BETTER CHANCE OF GETTING OUT WHEN THIS THING BLOWS." The two exchanged another round of fire with the increasing number of Vex firing at them before Smith decided to land beside his comrade. He passed across the detonator. "Don't die or I'm gonna kill you." He stated, before sprinting back to join Bishop in the climb up to survival.

Luke got behind cover and used up all his ammo on the Vex ranks, then summoned a fiery pistol and squeezed off as many shots as he could. He even hurled his dagger at one's eye before sprinting back towards his team-mates. At the foot of the cliff he halted and checked the detonator. _No connection,_ it read. Luke sighed, noted the position of the button, and threw it into the Vex ranks before leaping up to the cliff face. His aim was always far better than Bishops. The detonator flew, propelled by Luke's armour enhanced strength, past the laser-fire and the Robotic soldiers. It flew through the tunnel and out into the main cave. Anyone paying attention would have heard a beep, and seen words scrolling across its interface saying: _connection regained, detonation available,_ as it hit the eye of a lagging Vex robot, the button compressed… and the explosives attached to the building's roof exploded.

 _ **I loved, and i lost, i loved, and i lost, Exploooooooosioooons!**_

 **Review if you have any clue what song those lyrics were from. Have fun imagining large amounts of fire and debris while i finish up 8: Our plans and theirs. See y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Our plans and Theirs

Paste your document here...

Chapter eight:

Our plans and theirs

Smith was just about at the top when the explosion came, shaking his grip from him and almost making him fall, if not for Bishops strong hand that gripped his and pulled him out. They both immediately peered back over the edge and saw the lone small figure of Luke powering up the cliff like there was no tomorrow, as a mushroom of fire was chasing him up the shaft. There seemed nothing they could do, despite Luke climbing the side as fast as Bishop could run downhill, the fire was faster, sucking up the air above it and flying up to encompass Luke and burn him. _Sucking up the air…_

Then Smith realised that he could help. Concentrating, he summoned a rising void above Luke's head, the vacuum pulling him up as well as his own efforts. He was nearly at the top, the fire licking at his heels, two pairs of arms reached out to grab him…

And pulled him out and sideways just as the fire ballooned out with a deafening roar. The three lay flat as the immense heat burned the colour off their helmets, then lessened, and finally subsided to be replaced by a column of smoke billowing from the cave like it was a funnel designed for this very purpose.

"How-" Bishop coughed from the smoke (He still wore no helmet) "How did you… do that?"

"I threw the detonator in from the bottom of the cliff." Luke replied. "I was already climbing when it went off. Hey Theta, it's a pitthe cameras were off for that huh?" There was no reply. "Theta?" Luke checked his radio set for glitches and spoke again. "Theta as your guardian I order you to respond _now_!" There was no response. Theta was gone.

The three walked up the ramp to the ship a few hours later. Without Theta they couldn't summon sparrow bikes, which added way too much effort to their walk back. They kept seeing wild animals coughing on the smoke, and just had to keep reminding themselves that even if they killed all these animals, they had probably saved the human race. The three entered the ship, removed their helmets (Or what remained of them) and sat down. "We'll debrief the speaker when I get 10 minutes rest." He muttered, before flopping down on the sofa.

He didn't get 10 minutes, because after 3, the projector started bleeping to indicate an incoming call. He sighed, expecting the impassive face of the speaker, or the leader of one of the many factions that held sway over most of the guardians. Instead he found himself looking at the strange star like shape of a ghost. _Their_ Ghost. "Theta?"

 _"_ _Greetings guardian Smith."_ Said Theta. " _I apologise for the stress I have likely caused you."_

"But, where did you go?! Why didn't you respond?!" cried Smith, by which time the other two had re-entered the room to see what all the fuss was about. " _I apologise again Smith"_ replied the A.I, " _but when Guardian Bishop began the second round of combat with high explosives, it apparently triggered a self defence system in the room containing the Hive wizard. The Vex must have been concerned that we could kill the wizard, and teleported the entire room to somewhere else in the system. I elected to enter the room and follow."_

Luke frowned. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't respond when we called you."

" _The room teleported off planet, guardian Luke. I can't reach your personal comm system from orbit, but I can reach the ship. I've been calling periodically every five minutes."_ Smith had been thinking throughout Theta's speeches. "Have you found anything out from your impromptu stealth mission?" He asked. Theta's image was replaced by a diagram of co-ordinates. " _We are on a Vex station on a small moon, and they have moved the wizard. I've accessed their computers, and they seem to think that they can control the Hive. They are planning to attack the moon, and are going to Teleport there in… 5 minutes. You might want to start moving."_ Smith gestured to Luke, who ran into the cockpit and began powering up the engines. "Can't you delay them?" Asked Bishop. _"I could."_ Replied Theta's voice, the hologram still showing. " _But it would immediately inform them of my position for little result. I would rather sacrifice myself for a decent cause, if it's all the same to you- they are about to notice the call. Any other info will be through written text. Good luck."_ The hologram flickered out. Smith sighed, and then clapped his hands together. "Okay….. Luke how long 'till lift-off?"

"We can go now!" Luke's voice came from the cockpit. "Then get us in the-"

"No wait!" Bishops shout cut short Smith's reply. "Can't you guys hear that?" they were silent for a second, and then they heard it again. A wolf's howl from outside. Luke's head came round the corner of his seat, and Bishop fixed it with a death glare. "Luke you open the exit ramp right now." The hatch lowered, and outside was the wolf that bishop had grappled with near the clearing. The wolf once again gave Bishop that respectful nod before coughs racked its body, and when it looked back up it was almost pleading. It knew that they had caused the ash that was choking the forest, and he knew that they could help. Smith knew what Bishop was thinking. "No!" He said "We are not taking a wolf with us. It will die if you let it at the hive."

"It _may_ die," Bishop corrected. "It's certain to die out here." Smith sighed, he knew better than to argue with Bishop, he was too damn stubborn. "Alright but you'd better name him." Bishop grinned "Sure. I'll call him…. Whitepaw." He gestured and the wolf bounded up the stairs to greet him. The hatch closed, the ship lifted off, and started off to the moon.

 **Were going on a trip, in our favourite rocket ship, flying to... a moon... little whitepaw. Favourite or something for continued shenanigans in the next chapter: New places, New faces. See y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9: New places, New Faces

Chapter nine:

New places, new faces

The ship had been set to auto-pilot, and the trio was stood by the projector, with Whitepaw the wolf stood beside Bishop and looking as dignified as the humans in the room. The flickering image of the speaker dominated the room, and if he was surprised by their canine companion, he didn't show any sign of it. "So to recap" he said through his blank mask. "You went to the co-ordinates, discovered the stronghold, found out that they were researching how to control the hive, tried to destroy the research by collapsing the roof in, and yet despite causing a veritable earthquake and collateral damage over half the continent, you failed to destroy the research, which is about to be put into practice on the moon, and lost your ghost in the process. When I said mindless destruction is not my preferred method of operating… this is why." Bishop frowned. "I don't understand some of those words. What does collateral mean?"

"It matters not" The speaker cut in. "When you reach the moon you will contact guardians Bat, Basilisk and Peregrine, and together defeat the hive and stop whatever madness the Vex are planning" Luke whistled. "You're teaming us up with the guardian beasts? Haven't seen them in a while, I wonder if Cynthia kept her aim sharp…" Luke received a beep on his comm "Approaching Earth's moon" The Speaker nodded. "I understand that you have history with that fire team." He said. "I only hope it will work to your favour. May the traveller watch over you." The hologram cut out, and the trio were left with their objective.

The ship began skimming the earth's surface as they approached the fire-teams last known location, and it awarded the occupants an excellent view of the Hell mouth. A surprisingly perfect cylindrical hole had been burrowed into the surface of the moon, a thick mist obscuring its contents. The Hell mouth was the single largest pit in the known solar system, and its depths were filled with Hive, the power of the monsters increasing the further down you went. Many fire-teams had tried to explore it, but all had been killed or forced to evacuate before reaching the bottom. They were probably going to have to change that.

As they landed, Smith found another reason to appreciate the traveller giving the moon an atmosphere; He could see the helmet less faces of his old friends as they stepped down to greet them. Guardian Peregrine A.K.A: Jenson. Young, blond haired, with an easy-going smile, Jen was always walking around with what he called swagger, and what everyone else called big-headedness. Unless, of course, Bishop was in the area, in which case they would either operate perfectly together in battle, both being Titan class, or argue about nothing for hours on end.

Agent Bat (A.K.A Cynthia) was almost never in an argument. Unless you compete with her in something she does well (E.G sharp shooting) and are capable of matching her. So Luke. She only ever argues with Luke.

Then there was agent Basilisk, A.K.A Becca. She was a sunsinger, a subclass of being a warlock that makes it her job to support her team, a perk which earned her custody of their team's ghost, Delta.

The teams just stood there for a second sizing each other up, before Whitepaw came out, getting used to the new smells, and naturally became the main source of attention, leaving Smith and Becca free to talk strategy. "They came out of nowhere." She said, bent over a map with Delta above her shoulder. "A massive ship started spraying something over the Hell mouth, then dropping in weapons. We went closer to investigate, and saw about twenty Hive thralls guarding the entrance in a firing line, _vex_ _laser weapons_ pointed at anyone who came close. We could try and breach them, it'd not be too hard, but we have no idea how many there are, how many are armed, and what else is lurking in there."

Smith nodded. He knew full well. "The Vex have got biological mind control over the entire race. We know the acolytes in there are armed, they always were, but the thousands of thralls who we used to mow down are now going to be a problem." Delta then spoke: _"Last estimates show dozens of miles of tunnels, potentially packed with their thralls. We could be looking at over two thousand armed thralls with military precision. I don't know if six guardians can beat that."_ Smith grinned. "We're no ordinary six guardians. Plus, we have Theta inside their network. He says that most of the Vex activity, and probably their leader, who will be in charge of their network, are inside a large chamber in one of the hell-mouth's lower levels. If we can get in there, and make a physical attack on the leader, then it should be too preoccupied to stop Theta's digital one, hacking into their spray-pheromone-system, and turning the Hive against the Vex. Best case scenario, we destroy the leader, Theta controls the hive to make them kill the Vex, with our assistance, groups the surviving Hive together, and crashes the Vex ship into them, meaning humans can pretty much re-colonise the moon."

Becca frowned. "What's worst case scenario?"

"We die trying to beat the leader, Theta and Delta get discovered, hacked and destroyed, and the Vex with their new army conquer the moon, Venus, Mars, and Earth, and the darkness consumes everything." Smith clapped his hands together, as he always did whenever a plan was about to be tested. "So no pressure! Get everyone together, we're gonna storm Hell mouth with the biggest vehicle we can get control of."

 **I'm taking bets on what vehicle they grab. Its not what you expect. next chapter, into the breach, up next week, review'n'that, and see y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

Into the breach.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON-"

" _This may not be among our better plans-"_

"WHY THE HELL DID WE LET BISHOP AND JENSON DRIVE!"

All phrases used in excess when 'The biggest vehicle we can find' was a two story tall drivable mining drill, which Bishop and Jenson called dibs on driving. And with everyone inside and the drill spinning, they burrowed it into the Hell-mouth's entrance. Both the drill and the door crunched into one massive pile of junk, and the two fire-teams (and one wolf) leapt out of the entrance into an army of Hive. Becca started the fun, connecting with the traveller and unleashing her radiance, giving a power boost to everyone on the team. Bishop leapt out and launched a fist of havoc into the horde, immediately followed by Jenson who landed just in front and created a five-foot-radius force field bubble, shielding him from the counter of dozens of laser shots. Smith and Becca came in, firing grenades of light and void energy, Whitepaw leapt in and began tearing at limbs, whilst Luke and Cynthia stayed on the trash mound, readied sniper rifles, and put so many shots through the heads of the enemies that half the army was gone in seconds. Since each outpouring of power delivered energy to their teammates, the group was almost constantly launching blasts of traveller magic at the enemies. The Vex began teleporting in, and the team moved as quickly as possible, progressing through a constant barrage of laser fire towards the chamber that was their objective. They reached the entrance, and formed a firing line aiming back at the hordes now following them. Smith got a flash of Déjà vu. Hadn't they been doing a similar thing at the Vex fortress, this morning? It felt like weeks. Delta opened the door; the team retreated inside, and saw a monster.

 **cliiiiiiiiiiiiiifhangeeeer! poop's about to go down, so review and all that so i can feel good about myself... please?... somebody?... sniff...See y'all!**


	11. Chapter 11:When life hands you monsters

Chapter 11:

When life hands you monsters…

It was two stories tall, a giant, hunchbacked ogre with flaking grey skin, broken shackles gripping its arms, and one eye, covered by machinery, on its forehead. And worse, floating on a platform attached to the monsters back, was a large Vex automaton, with large, silver, lemon shaped head with (Notice the trend) a single red eye. Its body had three limbs stuck out at either side, each tipped with mortar laser cannons. And the Automaton, the monster, and many Vex and Hive throughout the room, turned their attention to the six guardians and one wolf stood in the doorway. Becca gulped. "Delta, gimme a breakdown." The A.I appeared over her shoulder. " _The monster is Phogoth the untamed, an ogre class hive with a nasty reputation and an eye that fires lasers. The Vex riding it is a powerful Hydra class robot known as the Nexus mind. It usually stays on Venus, managing nearly all the Vex activity on the planet._ " Smith grimaced. "Talk about a boss fight… Ok, concentrate fire on the Nexus mind keep it distracted, Delta, let Theta know that whatever he intends to do, he needs to do it fast. The rest of you, we need to- RUN!" The Nexus mind screeched and opened fire, purple balls of plasma began raining down, and the platform squirted something down at Phogoth, making him bellow and begin firing beams of laser energy _out of his eye!_ The team scattered. The Nexus mind concentrated its fire on Bishop, who stood still firing his heavy machine gun, and was saved by Jenson launching a protective field his way, while Phogoth slammed a meaty fist towards Becca, she dodged backwards and blasted solar energy from her palm into his. Phogoth roared and reeled backwards, throwing off the Nexus minds aim and trampling many minions underfoot, the matter was worsened by Cynthia, who had charged her knife with light and was hacking both at Phogoth's ankles and any smaller enemies that had avoided being trampled. The Nexus mind recovered, and fired his mortars at Smith, but Smith matched him blast for blast with the travellers light. He began to feel as though they could win this without Theta's help.

Two minutes later, he was feeling less confident. The damn things wouldn't die. Phogoth reached out and grabbed Luke, with a howl of outrage Whitepaw leapt up and bit deep into Phogoths arm. It roared, released Luke, yet flung Whitepaw into the wall with a crack. "NOO!" Bishop yelled. He leapt up, and smashed a fist of havoc right into Phogoths eye. Phogoth roared loud enough to bring the roof down and Bishop stumbled and fell off its head. The Nexus mind fired at Bishop as he fell, but the blasts were detonated in mid-air by Precision fire from Cynthia, who was then sent flying by a smack form Phogoth. The ogre was about to finish him when more gas came out of the platform on his back, and he stiffened, then roared, turned round, and smashed his fist into the Nexus mind, sending it hurtling into the wall of the Chamber.

 **Sorry it took so long to get this one out. The final battle begins, and- wait- what's going on with Phogoth? Check the next chapter to find out, coming out on friday. See y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12: make monster mush

Chapter 12:

…Make monster mush.

First the six just stood there, gaping, until a familiar white shape materialised above Phogoth's head. " _I apologise for my lateness_ " Said Theta _. "The Vex systems were harder to penetrate than I expected, but I am now in complete control of the Hive."_

Luke whooped and cheers came from across the fireteam. Theta turned to the Nexus mind, and Phogoth launched another blast from his lasers that burned holes into the machine. "Well come on!" Bishop yelled, grinning. "I'm not letting the possessed zombie have all the fun!" The group jumped throughout the chamber, above the small Vex and hive minions that were now fighting each other, and concentrated their fire on the struggling Nexus mind. It struggled to fly away throughout the chamber, launching blasts from its two undamaged cannons. Pressured into a corner, it stopped firing back, and they dared to believe they might have won…. Until Theta yelled " _It's concentrating fully on kicking me out the system, it's about to-"_ Then his form began to flicker, and he teleported to float suspended in front of the nexus mind. All the Hive began to wail and clutch at their temples, even Phogoth, who stumbled around the room bellowing in pain. "Hit the Nexus Mind!" Becca yelled, and the team fired everything they had at it, but the struggling robot barely seemed to feel the hits, concentrated fully on Theta's disintegrating form. " _It's deleting me!"_ Theta yelled. " _Wiping me from cyberspace, you won't be able to destroy it in time. Gaaaah!"_ He let out a mechanical scream. His white metal shell had completely disintegrated, leaving only his mechanical eye, glowing with a dim blue light. _"Luckily there's a more useful way for me to die."_ Luke, still firing, knew what that meant. "Don't you dare Theta we can help!" The dying A.I Turned what remained of his eye towards Luke. " _You always could, Luke. But not now. 100% probability that now it's my turn to help."_ His eye closed, and what remained of it disintegrated, but not to float off and vanish, to the apparent confusion of the Nexus Mind. It swirled together, forming a tiny pinprick of pure white light…

And with a noiseless blast of heat and light energy, it exploded.

 **the concluding chapter will be posted on monday the 17th.**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

Epilogue:

1 week later…

With gentleness that belied his apparent size and clumsiness, Bishop unwound the bandage from around Whitepaw's leg. The wolf sniffed at his fading wound, walked a few feet, then promptly leapt into Bishop's arms, licking at his face. "Stop it! Ha-ha!" Bishop laughed, wrestling along the floor the way he once had a lot more seriously. The pair got up, and Whitepaw wandered out the shadow of the ship to the edge of the clearing, sniffing at the trees. "Go on." Said Bishop, prompting the wolf to turn his head. "I know you want to. A spaceship's no place for a wolf like you." Whitepaw looked from man to forest, then walked back, nuzzled Bishops hand one last time, and turned to go. Bishop looked on and smiled sadly, as his wolf disappeared into Venus' trees.

Moving silently, Luke leaped from platform to platform, before landing in the middle of the chamber, beside the skeleton of Phogoth, and the metal carcass of the nexus mind. Theta's explosion had not only burned up the ogre and permanently EMP'd the mind, but the energy had seeped into the floor and walls of the chamber, leaving the deep cave lighter than it had any right to be, and, at least for now, making the surviving Hive unwilling to enter the chamber. At least the Vex had left… Luke wandered around the bones, ash and debris covering the chamber, until he saw a small white shard sticking out. He knelt down, dusted the ash off, and took a look. A small white, diamond shaped slice of metal, slightly glowing with energy. Dead now of course, but the travellers power still remained. Satisfied, he pocketed the shard of Theta's shell, and prepared to return to the surface.

Smith sat down in the tower, the place in the last city where guardians can relax, and turned over his new gun in his hands. He had found some strange coin like spheres in the Mind's circuitry, and upon his return had met someone calling himself "The agent of the nine." The agent was willing to exchange an exotic looking pistol known as "The last word" For the coins, a gun which seemed to operate far better than any in the towers armoury.

"You have been through much, guardian." Smith turned to see the speaker, masked and robed in his usual white garb. "Theta was a terrible loss, but his sacrifice likely saved our planet." Smith nodded, replying "The Hive are cowering in their caves and the Vex have fallen back to Venus. We intend to make some patrols around the surface, Bishop would only let Whitepaw go if we promised to make sure he wont be shot at." The traveller cocked his head slightly. "You intend to keep working as a team without a ghost?" Smith shrugged. "Were gonna team up with Becca, Tom and Benja for the next few missions but after that…. I don't know." The speaker seemed to consider the matter, and then held out his hand. Above it, a white, multi-pointed star with an eye in the middle appeared. A ghost, though this one had subtle gold lines along its angles. "This is Alpha. While most of the ghosts went out to seek guardians, this one came to me. But I believe that you will use him far more productively than I have. Before Smith could respond, the speaker walked away, and Alpha came to hover over Smiths shoulder. " _Ghosts have a type of telepathic way of communicating."_ She said, in a voice far more feminine than Theta's. _"A few seconds_ _before he died, he passed this communication on to me."_ Smith looked quizzically at the A.I, and then nodded. "Play it." A projection came from Alpha's eye to show a white screen showing the words: ' _I told you that your helmets recording apparatus was deactivated. Due to a fault in the system, I was wrong.'_ It then cut to video footage from throughout their mission. Smith saying "This is the first step towards humanities survival…" Bishop's leap down the hole, their assault on the Vex tower, Luke's close escape, and various clips of them attacking Phogoth and the Nexus mind. It ended with the words: _We've had a memorable adventure. Don't stop having more now I'm gone._

 _P.S: The Vex have an increasing Presence on Meridian bay, Mars._

The show ended. Smith gaped for a moment, and then he turned back to Alpha, grinned, and clapped his hands together. "Well buddy, welcome to the craziest fire-team in the solar system. Get the ship ready and Contact Luke and Bishop, we're going on an adventure."

The End

 **And with that, this ends here. Unless i make a sequel. No promises. This is the first story i've written, and i feel like i've improved in my other fics, Untold Heroes and Untold Brawlers. Go read them if you want more of this, and please review, i love hearing what you guys have to say. For the last time for some of you, See y'all!**


End file.
